Rock the boat: Squel to Misery
by Sakura123
Summary: [COMPLETE] Syaoran's dark power returns to kill him and all around him. And more surprisingly Eriol and Tomoyo are getting married?
1. CH1

  


  
**This Fanfiction is 4 a review who said make a sequel and I thank u 4 getting rid of my writers block and I hope everyone enjoys this on just like the first.  
  
  
  
Chapter one: Summer love  
  
  
**

  
It's been a year since the whole thing with Syaoran and now since Syaoran is 19 he knows Sakura better then ever, there dating now. As for Eriol and Tomoyo they were still dating Eriol was madly in love with Tomoyo now.   


  
  


Since it was summer and ever year they would have this contest called Summer Greetings. It was called that because Of good fortune and summer love. This contest was to greet the summer, and the contest you could do Singing, dancing, and you can even tell jokes but the best performer well get a grand prize of $200.000. in cash.  
  


  


Syaoran and Eriol was in the front row. Syaoran was recording Sakura, Tomoyo and the cheer leading squad's dance.  


  


Tomoyo came out in a blue and white outfit, and Sakura and the squad came out in an all white outfit. (A/n: okay, if anyone seen the Rock the boat video of Aaliyah that's how They are dancing.) Tomoyo had a microphone around her head. "Mmm" Tomoyo began to sing. "Mmm hmm mmm"   
  


  
**Boy you know you make me float,  
Boy you really get me high,  
I feel like I'm on dope,  
  
  
**

Tomoyo looked straight at Eriol and smiled as she sang.  
  


  
**Cuz, cuz you serve me on a regular,  
  
Boy we gotta stroke  
Before we drift any deeper,  
OK, now hold me close  
Lets take this overboard now  
**

  


  


Syaoran was zooming in and out, getting shots of Sakura and the other.  
  


  
**I want you to rock the boat  
Baby, rock the boat, rock the boat  
Rock the boat  
  
Work it in the middle  
Work the middle, work the middle  
Work the middle  
  
Change position  
New position, new position,  
New position  
  
Now stroke it baby  
Stroke it for me, stroke it for me  
Stroke it for me, stroke it for me**  
  


Sakura and Tomoyo began to dance together and say are the others.  


  
**Oooh, baby I love your stroke  
Cuz you, cuz you get me where I'm going  
You're stroking my boat  
  
Cuz I believe  
  
I believe you know just what you're doin' now,  
Baby, now me can coast (Lets coast, lets coast)  
Lets don't get in a hurry (ohhhh, oh)  
That's too slow (Hey yeah hey hey)  
Go ahead and put that thang in overdrive  
  
**

  
Tomoyo smiled as she danced and sing, her voice was very still and smooth.  
  


  
**I want you to rock the boat  
Baby rock the boat, rock the boat  
Rock the boat  
  
Work it in the middle  
Work the middle, work the middle  
Work the middle  
  
Change position  
New position, new position,  
New position  
  
Now stroke it baby  
Stroke it for me, stroke it for me  
Stroke it for me, stroke it for me  
  
**

Syaoran zoomed in the camera on Sakura's face then each member of the club.  


  
**- Stroke it for me  
Oooh, stroke it baby, stroke it baby  
Mmmm, work it baby, work it baby  
Ooooh, oh stroke it  
There is somethin' I want you to do  
  
**

Tomoyo pointed at Eriol.  


  
**I want you to use yourself  
Like you've never ever used it before  
To explore my body  
Until you reach the shore  
I'll be callin', callin' for more  
  
  
**

Syaoran looked at Eriol as he kept the camera still.  


  
  
**Rock the boat  
Baby rock the boat, rock the boat  
Rock the boat  
Work it in the middle  
Work the middle, work the middle  
Work the middle  
Change position  
New position, new position,  
New position  
Now stroke it baby  
Stroke it for me, stroke it for me  
Stroke it for me, stroke it for me Rock the boat  
  
Baby rock the boat, rock the boat  
Rock the boat  
Work it in the middle  
Work the middle, work the middle  
Work the middle  
Change position  
New position, new position,  
New position  
Now stroke it baby  
Stroke it for me, stroke it for me  
Stroke it for me, stroke it for me  
  
(I want you to) Rock the boat  
Baby rock the boat, rock the boat  
Rock the boat  
Work it in the middle  
Work the middle, work the middle  
Work the middle  
Change position  
New position, new position,  
New position  
Now stroke it baby  
Stroke it for me, stroke it for me  
Stroke it for me, stroke it for me  
  
  
**

The crowd was cheering and the squad was dancing. Syaoran was still recording and Eriol was admiring Tomoyo.  


  
**Rock the boat, rock the boat  
Rock the boat, rock the boat  
Work the middle, work the middle  
Work the middle, work the middle  
Change position  
New position, new position,  
New position, new position  
Stroke it for me, stroke it for me  
Stroke it for me, stroke it for me  
  
Rock the boat, rock the boat  
(Rock the boat, rock the boat  
  
  
**

  
As the song ended the guy with the microphone came on the stage as Sakura and the other's were getting of the stage. "Wow, they were really good people, what would you sat?" He said and the crowd was screaming and cheering. "Well, listen up, you have to vote for you favorite performer and the one with the most votes get two hundred thousand dollars!" He said. and the crowd began walking over to the voting stand.  
  


  


Syaoran and Eriol ran backstage and met up with Tomoyo and Sakura. "Hey Syaoran, over hear!" Rita said waving. Syaoran walked over and hugged her. "You guys were great!" He said giving Sakura a quiet kiss on the lips. "Thanks," Sakura said blushing. "So, how is my best recording camera doing?" Tomoyo asked. "It went well I got everything," Syaoran said handing the camera over to Tomoyo. "Let me rewind it," She said. Eriol walk up to his and kissed her on the cheek and congratulated her and the other.  


  
  
  


"Well, while it rewinds Eriol and I are going to vote," Syaoran said walking out the stage room. Syaoran and Eriol ran over to the stand and voted for Sakura and them, and they voted for this guy who was telling a joke that made Syaoran and Eriol laugh until they laughed cried.  
  


  


Then they went to get something to eat at a small booth. "Tomoyo, I have this funny feeling that something's going happen," Syaoran said putting down grape soda. "Like what?" Tomoyo said putting her camera down. "I don't know yet but there's someone here watching Sakura, and I'm worried," He said. "Don't worry Syaoran you'll find a pattern," Tomoyo said with a small.   
  


  


"Tomoyo, the voting is done, hurry up!" Sakura said running over. Syaoran finished his soda and put the money on the table. "C'mon Syaoran" Sakura said in her cheery mode. Syaoran walked behind her as she rushed to the stage.  
  


  


"Okay it's the moment you've all been waiting for the winners of the summer greeting contest" Said the announcer. The crowd started cheering and hooting for joy. "Okay, In third place this guys was very funny with his mid evil joke, Heichi Jinsho," He said. The crowd cheered for him and to ladies in black and white Kimono's walked up to him and gave him a kiss on each cheek. "And in Second place, the dancers were hot and the singer was sexy, The Blossoms!" The crowd cheered louder then ever. The same to lady went up to they and gave the $100.00 dollar's and the gold metal. "And in first place, this little girl has a voice of a million birds and only six years old, Mimi umichi," The crowd went wild and the little girl went on the stage blushing.  


  
  


Tomoyo, Sakura, and Heichi bowed and congratulated her for her victory. "Tell us Mimi, what well you do with all this money?" He asked. "I don't know yet I'll just have to wait and see" She said smiling.  
  


  


Later on that very same night Eriol, Tomoyo, Sakura, and Syaoran went to Tomoyo's house for an after summer greeting contest sleepover.   
  


  


Tomoyo went in the bathroom and took a shower, while Syaoran and Eriol was playing Monopoly, And Sakura was make popcorn and stuff for a movie. "Okay my roll," Eriol said rolling the die. "Four, chance, let see, Shit" Eriol said reading the card. "What?" Syaoran said taking the card away from him. Syaoran busted out laughing. "You go to jail," He said laughing uncontrollable. Eriol but his token in the go to jail place.   
  


  


"Popcorns ready," Sakura said taking it up stairs. Syaoran opened the door and took the soda and candy from her, "Thanks," Sakura said walking up stairs with the popcorn. Syaoran opened the door and found Eriol trying to take his money. "Hey!" Syaoran throw the candy and soda and flipped over to the board. "You cheating-- somethingorother!!" Syaoran said catching the soda and candy.  


  
  


Sakura smiled and popped in the movie and sat the popcorn and stuff. Tomoyo opened the door just in time to see the previews. "Hey, Tomoyo, Eriol was cheating" Syaoran teased. Tomoyo laughed and sat next to Eriol. The movie started. "What are we watching?" Sakura whispered to Syaoran. " Jeepers creepers," He answered. Sakura's body tense up by the name. "I'll be back guys" Syaoran said getting up and taking Sakura's hand. "Okay," Tomoyo said with her eyes glued to the movie.  
  


  


Syaoran took Sakura in the Kitchen on the first floor. "Aren't we going to watch the movie, Syaoran?" Sakura asked with a confused look on her face. "Sakura, this is the second time this happened Sakura, it's not real Syaoran said sitting on the counter. "I know It's just-" Sakura said as Syaoran cut her off. "You don't like scary thing" He said. "Listen to me Sakura, you don't need to be, Okay," He said getting off the counter and kissing Sakura on her head.  


  
  


Syaoran walked closer to Sakura making her back tough the refrigerator door. "Syaoran stop it," She laughed a little. Syaoran hand was picking up a kitchen knife. "You know I haven't kissed you today," He said. "Syaoran C'mon were going to miss the movie!" She said. "Better look at again because your watching one," He said holding up the knife to neck. Syaoran's eyes turned white I mean all white. Sakura screamed.  


  
  


They he threw her on the counter cutter her hand. Eriol and Tomoyo came rushing down the stairs. Eriol cheated a little spell and paralyzed Syaoran. Sakura jumped off the other side of the counter and ran to Tomoyo. Eriol cheated another spell that knocked Syaoran out.  
  


  


"Sakura, you bleeding" Tomoyo said worried. "What's wrong with Syaoran" Sakura asked. "Well, I think the dark power inside him is trying to surface again" Eriol said picking him up by his arm. "I thought he got rid of that power" Tomoyo said walking over to get a napkin to clean Sakura's cut. "Well, he wake up" Sakura said looking more worried by the minutes. "Yes, but he have to be careful around him until he can find a way to get rid of it," Eriol said trying to get Syaoran up the stairs. "Um...need a little help, Hon," Tomoyo asked. Eriol smiled and nodded.  
  


  


Sakura stayed by Syaoran's side all night before she fell asleep.  
  


  


Syaoran felt the soft sun light on his face making him wake up. Syaoran turn to the left of the bed and saw Sakura sleeping. "How did she get cut?" Syaoran asked himself. Syaoran got out of the bed and went outside. "I feel like I've been sleeping nine years," He thought in his self.  


  


Syaoran walked down stairs and took his sword out of the coat closet.   


  


About one hour later Sakura woke.  
  


  


"What a weird dream," She thought. Sakura got up and went down the hall way to see if Tomoyo or Eriol was up yet. "Tomoyo?" Sakura said walking over to the bed about 14 feet away. Tomoyo's hand was across Eriol's bare chest, and he's arm was under Tomoyo's head. Sakura smiled and walked out the room quietly.  
  


  


Sakura walked in the kitchen and saw Pancake on the table, still warm. Sakura walk over to the slide door that lend to the big backyard with a swimming pool a small tea house and a little pond. Syaoran was over at the pond training. His eyes were close not knowing Sakura was there. "Syaoran?" She said walking over to the pond where he was training at.  
  


  


Syaoran opened his eyes and put his sword back in the case. "Morning, Sakura," He said kindly trying to hind his concern about the cut on her right hand. "Thanks for breakfast, Syaoran," She said blushing a little.  
  


  


Syaoran looked at her then her hand.   


  


Sakura put her hand behind her back. "How did you get it?" He asked. "I can't tell you, I'm sorry I jumped in your training," Sakura turned around walking back to the house. Syaoran grabbed Sakura right hand and took the bandage off it. "Syaoran stop," She demanded. But Syaoran didn't let go of her hand. "Who did this Sakura?" He said coldly. "YOU DID," She blurted. Syaoran let go of Sakura's hand.   


  
  


"What did you say?" He said looking shocked. "You did this Syaoran, your the on who cut me" She said. "I don't believe a word of it," He said. "Syaoran your dark power is trying to take over again, last night this happened," She said. Syaoran fell on his knees. Sakura looked at him feeling sorry for Syaoran and his action from last night.  
  


  


"Syaoran," Sakura said softly. Syaoran body began to fade. "Huh?" Syaoran was gone in a mer second. "SYAORAN!" She yelled. Eriol looked out the window and saw Sakura. "Tomoyo I want to take you out somewhere special tonight at eight, If that's okay with you," He said making up the bed. "Sure I'll be there," Tomoyo said giving him a small kiss on the lips.  


  
  


Later the day in the afternoon Sakura went looking for Syaoran, She couldn't feel his aura anywhere and when she finally got to the park she leaned on the cherry blossom tree for a rest. "Looking for me,"  
  


  


Sakura turned around and saw Syaoran in those cold white eyes. "I can't believe you would do that for me," He said walking over to Sakura. "What have you done with Syaoran?" She said sounding a little angry. "Well, he's screaming in pain as I take over his body, my power isn't done refilling yet," He said pulling Sakura's hair back. "Why are you doing this?" Sakura asked feeling scared. "Do you know what I like about you, Sakura?" He whispered in her ear. Sakura began to shiver in. "your fear," He said licking his lips. "You bastrad, your not going to get away!" She said.  


  
  


Syaoran stepped away from Sakura and put an evil grin on his face. "I'll see you around," He said. Then Syaoran fell on the ground. "Syaoran," She said trying to pick him up.  
  


  


TBC  


  


I hope you guys liked that and looks like we'll be getting a little spice in this story,  
REMEMBER: R&R  


  


Sakura123~  


  


Beta-reader Willow: what a sucky chapter......  



	2. CH2

**Chapter 2: A soul with it's from and a kiss of death  
  
**  


  
Sakura took him over to her house. "Sakura are you crazy, that brat is not staying in this house!" Touya yelled. "C'mon, he's hurt" Sakura protested. "He's got a dark soul in him and if he stays he's going to kill someone," He said. "Maybe so, But I can make him feel better" Sakura said going up stairs.  
  
Later...  
  
Syaoran was looking out the window when Sakura went in her room to check up on him. "Syaoran, your awake," She said sounding shocked.   
  
Syaoran wasn't listening. Sakura walked over to the window. "What do you want, Sakura?" Syaoran said still looking out the window. "Syaoran you have to listen to me, this power is not yours', someone's body was destroyed years ago and is power was feeding off the grief of Shen and that's why you have it, it won't be long before it's body is done healing it's self," Sakura said sitting next to him by the window.   
  
"I'm not worried about that" He said getting up. "Then what, Syaoran?" Sakura said looking in his eyes. "I was just thinking how come it can take over my body and mind and not remember a thing?" He said sitting on the edge of Sakura's bed.  
  
"Good question" Sakura said blushing a little.   
  
Touya was walked into Sakura room. "I know why," He said. Syaoran stood up. Later on that night Eriol and Tomoyo went on a date that night. "Eriol, I loved that Karaoke bar joint, it was so much fun" Tomoyo said sitting down on a bench near the lake. "I'm glad you liked it, Tomoyo" He said sitting next to her. "Tomoyo I've been meaning to ask you something" Eriol said sounding a little nervous. "What" Tomoyo said smiling holding a metal from the Karaoke singing contest.   
  
Eriol walked in front and got one of knees. "Tomoyo, well you take the honor of being my wife" He said opening up a small box that had a ring that was four carrots diamonds. (a/n: Now that a ring).  
  
Tomoyo gasped and began crying. "Oh, Eriol yes I'll marry you," Tomoyo said with happy tears in her as she hugged Eriol.   
  
Meanwhile at Sakura's house...  
  
"Touya how did you know all this?" Sakura said a little shocked. "Your not the only one in the family who has a sixth scene" Touya said giving Sakura a nuggie on her head. Syaoran was deep in thought, he didn't have the power but why did he have it, it was like he was being used.  
  
"Touya how long before this thing done healing?" Syaoran asked. Touya let go of Sakura's head and looked at Syaoran for a second. "Well, not to long since you still have something inside of you that _it_ wants" Touya. "Like what?" Sakura asked rubbing her sore head. "Well, It still wants it's power, but it still need to get to it's body, but when it's finds it's body it'll be after you for your magic" Touya sounding serious.  
  
Syaoran walked over to the window and opened it. "I think I have an idea," Syaoran said walking out the room and was heading to the roof. "Syaoran, you brat, you can't use your body as bate!" Touya yelled leaving the room. "I have to, if it's out of my body it'll be easy to track it down" He said crawling up the roof. Syaoran looked at the ground that was at least three to four stories high. "Okay, It's all or nothing" He said. Syaoran walked a little to the edge. "Syaoran, are you crazy, it's night time you don't know what your going to jump on," Sakura said grabbing Syaoran's hand.   
  
"Sakura I know what I'm doing, If I hurt my self it's going to have to go back in it's body" He said. And in a mere second Syaoran jumped off and landed like a rock. Touya and Sakura ran downstairs. "Shield card, protect my brother and I from this lose soul, SHIELD CARD!" Sakura said a bright light came from Sakura's wand and the shield card protected them.   
  
The dark soul came out like a black cold mist for hell, Syaoran was left unconscious on the ground bleeding. "On no, Syaoran" Sakura said. "I'm surprised the little bastard isn't died" Touya said helping Sakura pick him up.  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol just came from a dance party at this place called:** Red heals and swing shoes**, it was a small swing dancing club. "Oh Eriol, I had so much f-" Tomoyo was cut off when Eriol put his finger in her lips. "Shhhh" He told her. Eriol had that serious look on his face. Then Tomoyo saw the black mist. "What is that?" She whispered. "It's that dark soul that was in Syaoran, that's all the grief he had when Shen died," Eriol said taking Tomoyo's hand and jumping on top of a building. "That grief and hatetred" She said shocked.  
  
Eriol held Tomoyo close and jumped on an other house. "Let's go to Sakura's house," Tomoyo said Eriol jumped the other direction to Sakura's house.   
  
Syaoran was bleeding from his rib because if a deep cut from a bush thorns. "Touya, where did you put the cotton balls?" Sakura said running from the bathroom to her room. "I put them in the medicine cabinet" Touya yelled from the kitchen. "Oh" Sakura said running back to the bathroom and then to her room.   
  
When Sakura opened the door she saw Syaoran trying to get up. "Syaoran, lie back down your cut pretty bad" Sakura said putting the cotton balls down. "Did it work?" He said wincing in pain. "I think so, but it's flying around," Sakura said putting a little bit of water on the wound so it could stop bleeding. "It's looking for it's body" He said. "Well, I'll look for it tomorrow, but right now you need to re-" Sakura was looking a the gash on Syaoran's rid fad away. "Hello again, My little cherry," Syaoran eyes were beginning to go white.  
  
"It's you" Sakura said dropping the cottons balls. "Clever plans, but now I know where by body is and it's already healed itself," He said walking closer to Sakura as she back up. "My are you doing this?" Sakura asked. "Well, you know the whole I want to take over the world thing" He said.  
  
"Really" Sakura stopped at he desk and touch a pair of scissors. "Well, not really, I was more like let every demon on earth and kill the human race and let up lower life from become the higher life form," He said. Sakura grabbed the scissors. "Tsk,tsk, you can't stabbed me, Sakura, remember this is Syaoran's body and you stab be Syaoran well feel it a million times the pain and lets just hope he don't die" He said. "Okay then, can I asked you this?" She said putting down the scissors down.  
  
"Sure," He said. "What is your name?" Sakura asked. "Oni, demon of the greatest darkness of all hell that lives" He said leaving Syaoran's body. "Oni" Sakura said. Syaoran was waking up feeling like a million buck (A/n: I need that kind of money).  
  


  


Eriol and Tomoyo got to Sakura's house. "Tomoyo what are you doing here?" Sakura said walked down the stairs with Syaoran following. "Hey Syaoran we need to talk" Eriol said walking pass Sakura.  
  


  


Syaoran and Eriol sat on the stairs. "Did you do it?" Syaoran asked. "Yep," Eriol answered. "Did she say yes?" Syaoran said. "Yep," He answered. "Cool" Syaoran said. "Did you ask Sakura yet?" Eriol asked. "No, I don't think I'm going to, with this whole Oni thing," He said. "Who the hell is Oni?" Eriol asked. "He the guy, know with the dark soul" Syaoran answered.  
  
"Oooo" Eriol said. "I got him out if my body and since he found his body it'll be easier to find him" Syaoran said. Eriol was nodding his head in agreement.   
  
Sakura was telling Tomoyo about the Oni dude and stuff. "Sakura, you well not believe what just happened to me tonight" Tomoyo said smiling. "What?" "Well, I'm going to get married to Eriol" She squealed. "On, your joking right?" Sakura said hitting Tomoyo on the back playfully.  
  
"No look at the ring he gave me" Tomoyo said showing off the four carrot diamond ring. Sakura just looked in shock the her best friend was getting married. Sakura and Tomoyo started screaming in a happy bliss, while Syaoran and Eriol put there hands over there eyes. "What to go out for a drink?" Eriol yelled asking Syaoran. "Sure" Syaoran yelled back.  
  
***Sorry people, I have to make this story short, thing have been busy lately nasty thunder storms and been crashing in for days now. But I promise I'll try to make chapter 3 longer.  
  
**

  


R&R  
  
Sakura123  
  
_(And sorry for missspell words and bad grammar)_  
  
  
  



	3. CH3

**Chapter 3: Oni's dark fortress**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Eriol and Syaoran walked out the house with there hands over there ear's. "Thank God we got out of there alive," Eriol joked. Syaoran and Eriol walked over to the some little bar that was three blocks from Sakura's house. "C'mon in boys, is there anything I can help you with," The waiter asked as Syaoran and Eriol sat at the bar. "White wine," Eriol said. "I'll have what his having," Syaoran said stroking his hair back.  


  
  
  
  
  


"Here you go, two white wines," He said putting the glass in front of him. "Thanks," Syaoran said taking out his wallet. "Oh no, It's on me," The waiter said pushing his hand back. "Okay," Syaoran said putting the money back in his wallet. "Syaoran, why did you jump off the roof?" Eriol asked taking a sip of his drink.  


  
  
  
  


"Because, If I he can't live in his body when it's badly wounded, when what make's you think that he'll stay in a body if It's hurt," Syaoran. The waiter was listening to every word they said with his back turned.  


  
  
  
  
  


"Good point, but it's body in done healing we haven't any time," Eriol said. Syaoran gulped done his wine and slammed the glass on the counter. "Eriol, I think I know what's going to happen next," Syaoran said breathlessly. "What?" Eriol said finishing off the last little bit of his wine. "Well, that a little price that Oni has when he take's over my body," He began. "What kind of price?" Eriol asked.  


  
  
  
  


"Well, I can see his thought and everything so I know what he's going to do," Syaoran said getting up. "I can't explain it here I think that the waiter is one of Oni's men" Syaoran whispered. "Well, since he heard us, Let's beat him into a bloody pulp" Eriol said. "Good Idea on the count of three," Syaoran said. "Wait, do we go on three," Eriol asked. "Yep," Syaoran and Eriol crouched and were going around on each side of the bar.  


  
  
  
  


Syaoran put his finger up. Syaoran was mouthing 1,2,3. Syaoran and Eriol jumped on the waiter and began kicking him. "Okay, you son of a bitch your not getting away from me!" Syaoran said, the waiter was crying trying to get from the bar.   


  
  
  
  


"C'mon don't be a bad sport," Eriol said grabbing him by the leg. Syaoran punched the so called waiter. "Syaoran what the hell is that stuff on your hand?" Eriol asked. Syaoran looked at it them the so called waiter. It was so kind of rubber stuff. The waiter's real skin began to show it was like a red posy pimple. Eriol and Syaoran looked at each other and stood up and was kicking him over and over and over.  


  
  
  
  


By the time Syaoran and Eriol were done the spy on Oni was dead. Syaoran and Eriol poured another drink. "Cheer's to us," Eriol said rasing his glass. "To us and the future," Syaoran said rasing his glass.  


  
  
  
  
  
  


Syaoran and Eriol walked back to Sakura house singing an old Japanese song that was about a girl and a dog it was a stupid song but they laughed on the why house. Syaoran and Eriol finally got to Sakura's house. Syaoran opened to door. "HONEY, I'M HOME" He yelled. Eriol busted out laughing.  


  
  
  
  


Tomoyo and Sakura raced down stairs. "Syaoran, Eriol, where were you guys?" Tomoyo asked. "Let's just say we had a ball," Eriol said laughing. "Are you drunk?" Sakura asked. "Who us?" Syaoran said laughing still. "Yeah," Tomoyo said. "Maybe a little," Eriol laughed.   


  
  
  
  


"How many drinks did you have?" Sakura asked helping Syaoran walk over to the dinning room. "A few," Syaoran said. "Like _two_?" Tomoyo said. "How about _nine_," Eriol laughed. Syaoran stood up and walked over to the stair case. Sakura followed behind Syaoran.  


  
  
  
  


Syaoran was tripped on the steps and fell on his butt. "Syaoran, you need to rest," Sakura said. "I...am...fine, Sakura," Syaoran said breathlessly. "Well, you need to rest," Sakura said once more. Syaoran put his hand on Sakura face. "I'm going to kiss you now," He said. "Syaoran, your drunk you have to get some sleep," She said. Syaoran head fell on Sakura's lap. 'Is he dead?' Sakura thought. Sakura moved Syaoran's head and he was fast asleep.  


  
  
  
  


The next morning Syaoran and Eriol were in bed with hand overs. "Why me," Syaoran moaned walking over to the bathroom for the ninth time. "Well, I wasn't the one who choked down the AKA," He said.  


  
  
  
  
  


"Shut up," Syaoran said shutting the bathroom door and turn on the shower. Sakura and Tomoyo were outside playing with super soakers since it was a very hot day. Eriol walked down stairs and drank some water. "Tomoyo, where did you put my strawberry cheese cake?" Eriol asked. "Sakura, stop" Tomoyo laughed.   


  
  
  
  
  


Syaoran walked down the stairs and went out the door. It's in the freezer Tomoyo yelled. "Tomoyo, I have to do something really fast, okay, " Sakura said walking into the house and handing her water gun to Eriol.  


  
  
  
  
  


Sakura ran after Syaoran. Syaoran was at the small playground on the top part of the swing doing a handstand just like what happened last year. "Syaoran," Sakura said walking closer to the swing. Syaoran looked and saw Sakura with that look on her face (You know the look where she's' is grumpy you know) "What," He said plainly jumping off the swing and landing on his feet.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"We need to talk," She said. "About what?" Syaoran said stroking his hands throw his hair. "Us, you don't ever talk to me anymore, and now your drinking," Sakura said walking over to Syaoran. "Sakura, I've always drank wine and I think I drink Vaka," Syaoran said getting quiet. "Yeah right," Sakura said looking a bit pissed off. "Syaoran, what is your problem, we never go out anymore," Sakura said softening up. "I've had a lot of things on my mind, I need some time to think," Syaoran said walking away.  


  
  
  
  
  


"Stop right there, Syaoran Li," Sakura said. Syaoran stopped and turned around. "What the hell do you want?" Syaoran spat. "I knew it," Sakura said. "Knew what," Syaoran said puzzled. "It's Shen isn't it?" She said. "What?" Syaoran said. "It's all about Shen isn't it?" She said again. "Leave her out of this, Sakura" Syaoran said. "Why can't you face the fact that she's dead and she's never coming back, Syaoran." Sakura said walking closer to Syaoran.   


  
  
  


"I told you to leave her out of this," Syaoran yelled. "No, I won't, let her go she's never coming back," Sakura yelled back.  


  
  
  
  


"I'm not going to listen to your bullshit, Sakura it's not worth it," He said. "I'm not worth it," Sakura said sounding more and more angry. "So, your only dating me so it can look like you got over Shen," Sakura yelled. "I'm not!" He yelled. "Why don't you go home and play with that stuff animal of yours," He said. Sakura walked up to him and slapped Syaoran in the face.  


  
  
  
  
  


"He is not a stuff animal," She said. Syaoran began to rub his aching cheek. "You know what, if I didn't spend so much time with you a year back I would have killed you," Syaoran said. Sakura was shocked at what Syaoran said she didn't think it was the truth. "You lie," She said. "What?" Syaoran turned around. "Your lying," Sakura said again. "Leave me along I don't want you around me anymore," Syaoran said walking way.  


  
  
  
  
  


Later on that day Syaoran was at the beach all day thinking was it true that he wasn't ever going to get over Shen or was it something else that he had to do. Syaoran took off the necklace that had a picture of Shen in it.   


  
  
  
  
  


Meanwhile Sakura was walking home very slowly feeling bad for slapping Syaoran like that. By the time Sakura got there She saw Tomoyo and Eriol watching the news together. "Hey Sakura," Tomoyo said happily. Sakura smiled a little. "Oh no, what happened?" Tomoyo asked walking Sakura over to the dinning room where her and Eriol were watching the news. "Well, Syaoran and I got into a fight, I don't to talk about it now," Sakura said sadly.   


  
  
  
  
  
  


"Tomoyo came here you have to see this," Eriol said. Tomoyo walked over to the TV set. _"Thank you Mikosa, In other news there are reported murders in Tomoeda area_ _also eyewitness have recorded a video take of a black fortress in the Tokyo area, here it is," _Said the news report. Eriol, Sakura, and Tomoyo were glued to the T.V they heard people screaming and the guys that shot the moment was saying "Oh my God," over and over again. "_No one knows what is this black fortress but if you stand you the room of your house you should be able to spot it-"   
_

  
  
  
  
  
  


Eriol turned off the T.V and ran all the way up the stairs and went to the roof. Sakura and Tomoyo followed after him. "Eriol wait," Tomoyo said running up the stairs. The wind began to blow as Tomoyo and Sakura got to the roof. "It's happening," Eriol said. Sakura and Tomoyo got on the roof seeing the black fortress. Took out her video camera and begain recording.  


  
  
  
  


"Eriol, what are we going to do?" Sakrua asked. "Well I have to tell Syaoran or he'll go along," Eriol said walking over to Tomoyo.   


  
  
  
  


Meanwhile Syaoran was in the air he saw the black fortress from the beach it was cold like his heart was. he had so many question that was wondering in his mind. "Syaoran," Said a voice. "What?" Syaoran was looking around to see who it was.  


  
  
  
  


"Syaoran, you trouble your self to much you did make that black fortress," The voice said. The preson of the voice appeared before him. "Shen," Syaoran said. "Yes my dear Syaoran, You must listen to me," She began. Syaoran was all ears.  


  
  
  
  


"You must try to destroy that fortress and find your self, If you fail you well lost in deep darkness," Shen said. "How, there are at least millions in there" Syaoran said. "Maybe so but you must listen to me, if you don't think you can do it then who will," Shen said. Syaoran looked into her eyes and began to realize what he had to do. "I'll go tonight," He said. "Good, they take this sword," Shen said.  


  
  
  
  
  


The sword had a pure gold design on the blade and with a grip that you slip your hand in. "Thank you, Shen," Syaoran said. Shen smiled and touch his face. "Do your best little wolf," Shen said disappearing. Syaoran floated and walked to Sakura's house where he left he other sword and stuff like his charms.  


  
  
  
  


Meanwhile Tomoyo was measuring Sakura for a new battle costume. "Sakura tell me what happened when you followed Syaoran" Tomoyo said measuring her legs and hips. "Well, we got in a little fight, don't you notice how he doesn't look at me?" Sakura said while Tomoyo measured her shoulders. "Well, I can't blame him he's been feeling really bad lately," Tomoyo answered.  


  
  
  
  
  


"Are you crazy, he doen't even a real conversation with me the only thing he care's about is training, and killing Oni," Sakura burst out. "And be sides, he said that he would have killed me then wast time with me."  


  
  
  


"He said that~!" Tomoyo said in shock.   
  
  


  


"Yeah," Sakura said sadly.  


  
  
  
  
  
  


Syaoran finally got to Sakura's house and opened the door so quiet he could hear them talking in the room then he walked in the backyard and got what he needed and he took Eriol's favorite. (I know what are people like that doin' with guns.) Syaoran looked up at the light in the window and saw a shadow. "Sorry, Sakura," He said jumping on the roof landing like a cat with out a noise and flew away and heading toward the dark fortess.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


TBC...........  
  
**I hope you like this chappie I enjoyed writing it R&R 4 now  
Sakura123~**  
  



	4. CH4

**Chapter 4: Syaoran's fate**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Syaoran flew off the roof of Sakura's house and was heading over to the dark fortress in Tokyo. "Sakura, how about red fabric?" Tomoyo asked showing Sakura the fabric. Sakura was looking out the window not hearing what Tomoyo said.   


  
  
  
  


"Sakura are you listening?" She said putting down the fabric.  


  
  


"What?"   


  
  
  


"I said, how about red fabric?" Tomoyo said once more. "Yeah, red is fine," Sakura said plainly still looking out the window. "Sakura is there something the matter?" Tomoyo asked a little worried. "I think something bad is going to happen," Sakura said walking over to her bed side and sitting on the edge. "What do you mean?"   


  
  
  
  
  


"Well, you know how when you have in weird feeling in you stomach," Sakura began. "Yeah," Tomoyo said. "Well, I think something bad is going to happen soon," Sakura said. "Well, don't worry your self to much," Tomoyo said sewing the pattern together.  


  
  
  
  
  


Meanwhile Syaoran landed in the front of the fortress. "Well, this is it," Syaoran said out loud. Syaoran jumped as high as he could and grabbed onto a demon statue.   
Syaoran found a window and jumped over to the ledge. Oni and a few of his lackeys were watching Syaoran threw a crystal ball whole on the wall. "Master, should we kill him" Said a female demon. Oni eyeball turned her way. "Sure, but don't kill him with him being here it'll kill him anyway," Oni said as he stilled watch Syaoran getting in the fortress.   


  
  
  
  


"Yes, master," She said disappearing.  


  
  
  
  


The demon woman told her troops to head to level nine and retrieve the target, they all seemed over excited for some reason. Meanwhile Syaoran was walking threw the hall way of the fortress with caution. 'This seems a little strange,' Syaoran thought. The demon woman's men were invisible. Syaoran stopped walking and looked around. "This is getting weird" He said out loud.  


  
  
  
  


"ATTACK!" Yelled a demon jumping on Syaoran.  


  
  
  
  


Syaoran took the demon's arm and flipped him over right on his back. then nine more came in front of him. Syaoran did a round house kick with a one two punch combo. "Cowards!" Syaoran yelled drawing his from Shen and cutting off a demon's head clean.  


  
  
  
  


Syaoran drew his other sword and cut two demon's in half.   


  
  
  
  


Meanwhile Sakura and Tomoyo were finishing up the last little pieces of the battel costume. "Um...Tomoyo how in the world can I run in a skirt?" Sakura asked looking at the outfit in the mirror. "Sakura, Sakura, Sakura...that way I out long split sides," Tomoyo said showing Sakura the side of the dress. Sakura began to walk around the room and looking at the dress. "I like this, Tomoyo," Sakura said smiling. "Well, I'm glad you like it, and wait until you see the top," Tomoyo said looking at the fabric that she had. Sakura was smiling, she was pretty happy to see Tomoyo this happy.  
  
_DING DONG_,  
  
The door bell was ringing uncontrollably and pounding on the door. Sakura and Tomoyo ran down stair. "Eriol, your all sweaty," Tomoyo said opening the door. "What's up?"   
  
Sakura asked. Eriol was panting really hard.   
  
"It's...Syaoran...,he's...gone...to...Oni's...fortress," Eriol said panting still. "Syaoran?" Sakura and Tomoyo said in shock. "Eriol, come in I'll get you some water," Sakura said.  
  
Tomoyo helped Eriol get to the dinning room table. "What did you mean, 'Syaoran's at Oni's fortress?'" Tomoyo asked. Sakura went into the kitchen and got a glass and a gallon of water in a jug. "Here drink this," Sakura said giving the cold glass of water to Eriol. Eriol gulped the water down really fast and slammed it on the table.  
  
"I just saw him one hour ago," Eriol said breathing hard. "How? did he stop by your house?" Tomoyo asked.   
  
"No," Eriol said finally catch his breath. "He flew to Tokyo,"  
  
Sakura felt a terrible pain threw her body like a burning metal tip. "On, Syaoran," Sakura said falling on the ground of the pain her felt. "Oh my God, Sakura," Tomoyo said. "Sakura snap out of it," Eriol said. "SYAORAN!" Sakura yelled in pain.  
  
Meanwhile Syaoran was ambushed by Oni's finest body guards' and was tortured until he was knocked uncurious, and they chained up near a fire by his arms topless with cut and gashes all over him.  
  
"Good job, boys," Oni said walking over to Syaoran. "Master, can I kill him, I'm getting bored," Said the Lady demon named Veshumi. "No, My cherry blossom's fear of losing this Bastrad will be very useful," Oni said floating up to Syaoran.  
  
"Yes, Master Oni," Veshumi said walking out the chamber. Oni watched as she closed the door. "Yes, Syaoran your bitch well be very useful," He said.  
  
TBC......  
  
**I hope you like this chappie and Sorry for any miss spelled words and bad grammar.  
  
~Sakura123~**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. CH5

**Chapter 5: Death is only the beginning  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**

Tomoyo and Eriol were outside Sakura's room talking or more like arguing. "Eriol, we can't go, Sakura need are help," Tomoyo said. "What? just leave him to die," Eriol said sounding frustrated. "No." Tomoyo said trying to stay calm. "Fine, I'll go and get Syaoran you stay and protest Sakura," Eriol said. "Are you nuts, you'll get killed," She said. Eriol put his back to the wall and sighed. "Listen Tomoyo, that's the only way," He said stroking his hands throw his hear. Sakura in her room was waking up hearing Tomoyo and Eriol arguing about how they were going to save Syaoran.  
  
  
  
  
Sakura looked out the window for a second, then walked over to the door to hear what Eriol and Tomoyo were arguing about. "Eriol why don't we just wait until Sakura feels better," Tomoyo suggested.  
  
  
  
  
"No, Syaoran'll be dead by then," Eriol yelled. Tomoyo looked down at the floor. "Listen Tomoyo, I'm sorry for yelling at you, but you have to go now, the longer he stay's there the faster his life energy well drawn," Eriol said putting is hands on her shoulder.   
  
  
  
  
"I just don't want to see Syaoran die and Sakura hurt," Tomoyo said beginning to cry.   
  
  
  
  
"Shhhh, It's okay we'll get him back," Eriol said holding Tomoyo close to him. Sakura opened the. "I can help," Sakura said. Eriol and Tomoyo looked at her. "I feel much better and don't worry about Syaoran, we have to kill Oni to free him," She said. Eriol and Tomoyo nodded.  
  
  
  
  
Meanwhile Oni was attacking the people of Tokyo. Oni wasn't looking for a good time he was trying to draw Sakura out. Syaoran began to wake up with pain's that he never felt before. "Oh, are little guest of the year is awake," Oni said floating over to him.  
  
  
  
Syaoran looked up at Oni's face and winced. "Any words, Syaoran," He said. Syaoran spat in his face and give him a mean glance. "You human's are very weak, and why? because if these sissy emotion's," Oni said touching the gash on Syaoran's stomach.  
  
  
  
  
"I'll kill you" Syaoran said. Oni stuck his finger in his gash, making him bleed more and making Syaoran scream in pain. " I would love to heard your bitch scream like that it would be so relaxing. "You tough her and I'll kill you," Syaoran said breathing heavily of the pain inflicted. "You really think so," Oni said jamming his finger harder in his wound making him scream.  
  
  
  
  
Eriol and Sakura were getting ready to go to Oni's fortress. "Tomoyo, I need you to stay here," Eriol said rapping his swords around his shoulder. "No, I want to come with you," Tomoyo protested.  
  
  
  
"Eriol's right, you should stay here, If Oni gets' all of us no one well stop him," Sakura said putting the Sakura card in the new battle costume pocket. "And besides I wouldn't want you to get hurt," Eriol said kissing her head. "No, I want to go," She said. "Please Tomoyo, Stay," He said. "Fine," Tomoyo said. "But don't die, we still have to get married" She said smiling with a tear in her eyes. "Don't worry Sakura, I make sure that won't happen" She said hugging Tomoyo. "Thanks" Tomoyo mouthed to Sakura and Sakura smiled back. "I love you," Eriol whispered to Tomoyo before kissing her passionately Tomoyo couldn't help but kiss him back. Sakura called the fly card and gave both her and Eriol winds.  
  
  
  
"Sakura, listen up, Oni well be expecting us soon, so don't do anything stupid, Just try to find Syaoran," Eriol said. Sakura nodded in agreement.   
  
  
  
  
One hour passed by like a second, Eriol and Sakura reached the fortress. "Sword card, I command two swords from the heaven's SWORD CARD," Sakura called upon the sword and two sword appeared in her hands. "I have to tell you, I'm not so good at using a sword," Sakura said blushing a little. "Didn't Syaoran teach you?" Eriol asked with a sweat drop. "A little" She answered. 'Were goin' die' Eriol thought. "Sakura use the loop card," He said. "Why loop? I never been here," Sakura said taking out the loop card. Sakura's outfit looked like something from a comic book but better. She had the dress had the long side split's and the top was a bikini top with a see threw black glitter shirt. "Loop card, Help get in side of the fortress, LOOP CARD," She said. the loop card showed them inside.  
  
  
  
  
"Told ya," Eriol said with a grin on his face. Sakura was blushing with embarrassment. Eriol and Sakura step threw and walked down the hall. Sakura gasped and collapsed onto the floor. "Sakura what's wrong?" Eriol said. "Syaoran's close by and he going to die if we don't get him out of this place," Sakura gasped getting up and drew her swords. "He's this way," She said beginning to run. 'I hate it when she gets like this' Eriol thought running after her. Sakura stop in front if nineteen demon who were ready to fight. Eriol stop panting. "Shit, the goodies are hear already," Eriol said drew he swords again. "You'll never get pass us," Said the demon in the front. "Power card, Fight card, share each other's power to defeat these demon's, SAKURA CARDS," She commanded both card. And in one minute all the demon were on the floor dead.  
  
  
  
  
"Sakura that's cutting the fun" Eriol pouted. "We don't have time for this, Fight, power I want you guys to come with me and kill and thing that comes in are way understand?" Sakura said both Fight and Power bowed in understanding. Sakura and Eriol began running again with Fight and Power in front of them kill the demon with great pleasure. "Turn left," Sakura said running faster. Eriol could barely run he was so tried out. "Sakura *_Pant*_ Slow down *_Pant*_,"  
  
  
  
  
Sakura opened these big doors and saw Syaoran hanging by his arms topless. "SYAORAN!" Sakura yelled running over to him. "Float card, make me float up to Syaoran, FLOAT CARD," Sakura was beginning to float up to Syaoran. "Oh, Syaoran please don't be dead" Sakura said out loud Eriol was in total shock he best friend in the world was half dead, he couldn't feel his aura anymore. "Syaoran, wake up" Sakura said over and over shaking him. "S-Sakura," Syaoran said faintly looking up. "Don't die I'm going to get you out of here," Sakura said trying to cut the chain. "No, Sakura, leave it's a trap," Syaoran said clearly. "Huh?" Sakura said confused.  
  
  
  
"Well, the little bitch has beside to come," Oni said coming out from the darkness. Eriol was being held by is arms and he's swords taken away. "You bastrad, Sakura said drawing her swords and jumping off the float card. "This is goin' to be fun," Oni said taking his sword out also. "SAKURA!" Syaoran yelled straining because of the chains.  
  
  
  
  
Oni block Sakura attack. Sakura jumped in the air and spun around. "Have it your way," Oni said. He grabbed her and began to suck the magic from her. "I'll kill you!" Syaoran yelled trying to force the chains of him. Sakura began to yelled in deep pain as Oni laughed at the sound of it. Eriol Took to demon's hand and flipped his over and it hit Oni making him get off her. Sakura fell on her knee's panted. "Sakura!" Syaoran finally broke free and fell on his back. But still he got up and walked out to her still bleeding.   
  
  
  
  
Eriol went over to Syaoran and helped him walk over to her. "Sakura," Syaoran said. Sakura blinked her eyes and saw those deep Amber eyes. "Syaoran," Sakura whispered. Syaoran smiled a little holding Sakura. "We have to get out of here," Eriol said. "No, I'm going to finish this," Syaoran said standing up. "Syaoran, you loosed a lot of blood you can't fight," Eriol said trying to pull Syaoran. Syaoran lifted his hand and closed his eyes. the Sword Shen gave him appeared in his hand.   
  
  
  
  
"Syaoran, No!" Eriol yelled.  
  
  
  
  
Oni stood up picking his sword up. "Syaoran? how'd you get lose," Oni said sound a little scared. Syaoran looked at Oni. "Let's play it my way," Syaoran said as he ran to Oni. Oni was backing up a little. Syaoran jumped up and thruster his sword toward Oni. Oni was blocked the attack but Syaoran clid his sword upward and cut his face. "You bastrad!" Oni said jumping away and touching to cut on his face that began to bleed. Syaoran smirked and attacked again but Oni buck and went behind his and stabbed him in the back.   
  
  
  
  
Syaoran felt the pain as Oni took the sword out of his back. Syaoran's heart began to slow down. Eriol drew his sword and joined the fight his cut off Oni's arm and hit him in the back of his neck knocking his to the ground. Syaoran's body began to get shaky when his fell in his knee. "Syaoran," Eriol said running towards his. Syaoran's eyes went blank the pain that was inflicted on his body. "Syaoran," Sakura said faintly. Eriol cached Syaoran's body before falling. "Syaoran, Syaoran, come on man wake up," Eriol said shacking him.  
  
  
  
Syaoran eyes opened slowly and still blank.  
  
  
  
  
"Come on, man don't die," He said. "I'm not finished yet," Syaoran said getting on his feet and taking his sword. Oni finally got up bleeding from his arm. "Now Syaoran, your going to die with your bitch," Oni spat. Syaoran heart began to beat to it's normal state but his was bleeding faster. Eriol walked in front of Syaoran. "Damn it Syaoran your going to kill you self, please stop," Eriol said. "N-N-never," Syaoran replied running to Oni once again. Oni Syaoran in the arm making his fall flat on his face. Eriol was shock that Syaoran wasn't died yet after all of that. "YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Eriol yelled running towards his blocking four of Oni moves he knock Oni out again. Sakura's was feeling a little better, So she called the Power card and the Fight card to help her. (a/n: She's using the power of the card this time).  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura ran over to Oni who was getting up again. Oni punched Sakura in the face making her fly across the room. Eriol attacked Oni again kicking his in the stomach. Sakura came running and karate kicked Oni in the face making him fly into the wall knocking his out for a little while. "Syaoran!" Eriol and Sakura said running over to his.  
  
  
  
  
Sakura turned Syaoran's body around and held his close. Sakura began crying. Eriol fell on his knee's. "Syaoran wake up" Sakura said shaking him. Syaoran heard Sakura crying. His eyes began to open slowly. "Sakura," He said putting his hand of her face. "Syaoran, I'm so sorry I couldn't help you," Sakura crying even harder. "Don't worry about it, I've been throw worst," He said smiling a little. "No, It's my fault if I've been here sooner this wouldn't have happened," She said. "Sometime, people can't change time, it just flows, and even if you got here you would have been killed," He said. Sakura took his hand. "Syaoran we have to get you to the hospital, don't died," Eriol said. Syaoran gasped deeply. a light began to glow from his body.  
  
  
  
  
Sakura and Eriol stood up. Syaoran was floating in the air as the light began to get brighter. Oni woke up seeing Syaoran was in mid air. Oni was shaking like a leaf. Syaoran in this bright white robe's and he's eyes glowed blue. Syaoran landed on his feet gracefully. "Syaoran?" Sakura said. "I'm not Syaoran, I am of many people of his family,"   
  
  
  
  
  
Syaoran voice had many voice talking in unison as he spoke. They were voice of his loved one's and people from a hundred years back in his family blood line. Syaoran looked ahead of him and walked over to Oni. Oni was shock he couldn't even move. "Oni, you've destroyed the soul of a bright young man, and in doing so, you taken away something that he lost," Syaoran and the many voice's said together and unison. "And then some," Oni said trying to keep his cool.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I well forbid you from this world," Syaoran said. He lifted up his hand and touched Oni's hand. "What have you done to me,' Oni yelled. Syaoran lifted his index finger. "This is the dark power inside you, you've destroyed Syaoran by planting this seed of darkness in his heart," They said. Syaoran blow the dark seed in front of him. "I well trap you in you seed, and on one well ever bring you forth to this world again,"   
  
  
  
The dark seed began to turn into a black hole of hell.   
  
  
  
  
Syaoran lifted his hand making Oni's rise off the ground with a wave if his hand Oni's body was being toss up and down, side to side. Syaoran brought him to the dark hole of hell and began pushing him in with the power that he had. Eriol put his hand up and he was putting his power into the push. Sakura looked at his eyes were glowing blue also. Sakura put her hand up giving her all with her powers. Oni was warping into the whole and in a flash of pure light Oni and the dark hell hole was gone.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Eriol snapped back to reality. "What the hell happened?" Eriol said out loud. Sakura was just snapping of the trance. "Eriol, where's Syaoran?" She said. Sakura looked in front of her and saw that the fortress was gone. There was nothing left, nothing it was an empty whole in Tokyo. "Sakura, he's over here," Eriol yelled running over to Syaoran. "We have to get him to a Hospital before he dies. [a/n: I know, I know, he was to dead be when Oni stab him in the back, but when he was in the trance with the people who where using is body, they healed him a little so he could live).  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura and Eriol asked for here the Hospital was, and they found out that the Hospital was for an another two miles he would never make it. So they hitched a ride with a good person. "Eriol, this way," Sakura said running over to the sign up table. "I need a doctor, fast," Sakura said to the old lady. "Okay, I'll need you name, address-" The old lady began. "Listen lady, my boyfriend is half dead and if you don't get me a FUCKING DOCTOR YOUR GOIN' NEED ONE!" Sakura yelled jacking up the nurse.   
  
  
  
  
  
Group of doctor's was coming from the lunch room. "Mister, I need your help, My boyfriend is losing a lot of blood and he got stabbed in the back," Sakura said really fast. the doctor ran over to Eriol. "Oh God, come people he need to get him a room," Yelled one of the doctor. Another one came running with of operating bed and lay Syaoran on it.  
  
It was two hours already there was thirty doctor's in the same room. Eriol called Tomoyo to come pick them up. Eriol's right wrist broke trying to help Syaoran. "Sakura?" Said a female doctor. Sakura stood up waiting for the news anxiously. "My name is Mimi Myuchi, I have some bad news," She said. Sakura was rubbing her hands anxiously thinking they didn't get him to the Hospital in time. "What is it?" Eriol asked standing up. "Well, your friend is in a bad state, he's in a coma, I don't think he'll wake up, he loosed a lot of blood burring this fight that your taking about," Said Mimi sadly. "My we see him?" Sakura asked. Tomoyo busted in the Hospital door looking around. "SAKURA, ERIOL!" Tomoyo yelled running to them.  
  
"Sakura what happened?" Tomoyo asked. "Oh, Tomoyo this is Doctor Mimi Myuchi she's taking care of Syaoran," Sakura said. Tomoyo bowed politely before turning to Eriol. "Eriol what happened to your hand?" Tomoyo said. "I was trying to carry Syaoran but his body fell on my hand," He said. Tomoyo slapped him. "Ouch," Eriol said rubbing his cheek. "I told you not to get hurt," Tomoyo said. "I'll be fine," Eriol said. "Sorry, for the smack on the face," Tomoyo said smiling. "Anyway, you my see him if you want," Mimi said walking away. "His he okay?" Tomoyo asked. "He's in a coma," Eriol said. Tomoyo gasped.  
  
Sakura opened the door and saw Syaoran in bandages he didn't look so good. "Damn" Tomoyo and Eriol said together. Sakura walked over to him. "Sakura do you want to do along?" Tomoyo asked him. "Yes, thank you," Sakura answered. Eriol and Tomoyo left the room and went to the vending machine to get some snacks.  
  
"I'm sooo sorry, Syaoran that this happened," Sakura said holding his hand. "I just wish I wasn't so selfish, none of this would have happened" Sakura said beginning to cry. Sakura felt like someone was watching. "Hello Sakura," Said a voice. Sakura looked on the other side of the bed and saw Shen. "Your-your Shen?" Sakura said. "Yes, I knew this was going to happened," Shen said. "Then why didn't you stop him?" Sakura asked. "There's many thing I can and can't do, but he need to do this, to let go of the darkness in side of him," Shen said walking over to him. "What well happen to him now?" Sakura asked. Shen smiled. For a girl you sure do have a lot a questions, Syaoran has loosed him self, now the test is to find himself before it's to late," Shen said putting her hand over him lightly. "What do you mean to late?" Sakura asked again.  
  
"If he stay's like this his soul well be lost for ever and when that happens he well die," Shen said. "How can I stop this form happening?"  
  
"You can't just pray he'll make it threw" Shen said disappearing. Sakura was wondering if he'll ever wake up and would he still remember everything.  


  
  
**TBC........  
  
R&R  
  
~Sakura123~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. CH6

**Chapter 6: A found love  
  
  
  
  
  
**

Two months passed Sakura didn't hear anything new since Oni was killed. Eriol and Tomoyo were making plans for there wedding that was coming soon.  
___________________________________  
  
Meanwhile at the hospital, 12:30 PM......  
  
___________________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
"What is this place," Syaoran said. Syaoran was still sleep at the time. "Your lost," Said a voice. "What," Syaoran didn't understand what this so call 'Voice' was talking about. "Syaoran, you don't know who I am?" The voice said. Syaoran was confused he never heard the voice in his life. "Show your self." Syaoran demanded. All the sudden Syaoran was at a beautiful lake that was full of life. It had Lilly pad with blossoming flowers and fish. "I'm you,"   
  
  
  
Another Syaoran came out expect he look different. "I'm what you were,"   
  
  
  
Syaoran put his hand up and look. "Wow," Syaoran said. The other Syaoran was smiling. "You have to wake up Syaoran and rid the evil and coldness in your heart," The other Syaoran said. "How?"   
  
  
  
Syaoran smiled again. "You must realize that, there's someone waiting for you," It said. The other Syaoran snapped his finger and appeared what was happening with Sakura. Syaoran touched the image, but when he toughed it, it faded away like a mist. "Why? I can stay here," Syaoran said. "See you still don't understand, you have to wake up or you'll die and when Sakura hears it'll break her heart," It said. The other Syaoran walked over to him. "This is you emotion," The other Syaoran said pointing at the water. "That my...Emotion?" Syaoran said.  
  
  
  
"Yes, and like a steam it must flow, so wake up," The other Syaoran said. It was echoing in his head like crazy. The doctor down the hall heard Syaoran life thingy going off the meter. It was making a loud _eep, eep, eep_ noise that could be heard down the hall. "MIMI!" Yelled a doctor. "What, that kid that came in two months ago is having a a heart attack. Doctor Mimi and ten other doctor came running in Syaoran's room.   
  
  
  
Syaoran's eyes were moving around in his eyelids. And in that second this meter stopped there was no noise's. "Katty, tell the girl Sakura that he's just died," Doctor Mimi said. Doctor Katty walked out the room and headed over to the main desk and picked up the phone and began dialing.   
  
  
  
"You know what to doctor," Mimi said walking out. One of the doctors put the cover's over him. Syaoran body stood up straight and he gasped deeply for air. "Mimi, he's still alive hang up the phone!" Yelled a doctor. Katty hung up the phone and Mimi and Katty came running to the room. Syaoran was trying to breath but it was hard. "Syaoran, calm down, breath" Mimi said inhaling and exhaling slowly. Syaoran was breathing a little better. "It's a miracle," Katty said jumping and yelling for joy. "What is today?" Syaoran said still gasping for air. "Sunday," They all said. "How long have I been here?" He asked. "Two months" All the doctors said.  
  
  
  
"Shit," He said finally catching his breath. Syaoran chanted something and cloths appeared on him he was wearing black leather pant with shining black boot and a black shirt. "What the?—" Katty said. All the doctor were speechless. Syaoran stood up feeling weird since he hadn't been in his feet for a while. "WO!" He said almost falling. But a doctor helped him walk. "Should we call your friends and tell them that your awake?" Asked the doctor the was helping him. "No don't do that," Syaoran said.  
  
  
  
Syaoran was still feeling funny in the back. It's hurt when he would walk. "I need some time to get back my powers," He said under his breath.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile Sakura and Tomoyo were playing video game while Eriol was at his place sleep. The whole wedding thing and planing it was taking a lot out of him, so Tomoyo told him to take a rest. "Stop that Tomoyo you cheating," Sakura complained pressing the button's furiously. Sakura and Tomoyo were playing Tekken 4. It was there favorite game to play during the time when they had nothing else to do. "I win again," Tomoyo said smiling. Sakura fell on her had with a frustrated sigh. "Fine, but I using Marshall Law," Sakura said picking Marshall Law for her player. "Good, I'll you Steve Fox," Tomoyo said sounding sure of her pick. "Tomoyo, I was thinking lately about Syaoran you'll think he'll ever wake up," Sakura said pressing the buttons on the Playstation 2 controlled.  
  
  
  
Tomoyo paused the game and looked in her worried friends eyes. "I'm sure of it, and to make you feel better my don't we good visit him tomorrow," Tomoyo said rapping her arms around Sakura. "Okay," She said unpausing the and beating up Steve Fox. "HEY THAT'S CHEATING," Tomoyo yelled trying to fight back.  
  
______________  
  
The next day....  
_____________  
  
  
"Syaoran Li's room?" Tomoyo asked the lady behind the main desk. "I'm sorry, he left this morning, I think he was transferred to another hospital," The old lady said. Tomoyo looked at Sakura. "Can you tell us where he was transferred at?" Sakura asked. "Just a moment," The lady said. "I still don't see him, maybe he's out," She said. "Thank you," Tomoyo said walking away for the counter. "So, this must mean he's awake?" Sakura said. Tomoyo and Sakura went over to Eriol's house and told him. Eriol tried using his locater spells but they didn't work.   
  
  
  
Meanwhile in a shrine about seven block from Sakura's house was Syaoran. He was there for training trying to get back his power. "Hey," Syaoran said to a figure in the water. The figure answered in a funny language. "Really, and did you see the other's?" Syaoran asked the figure. The figure began to come out the water but it was still there. It was formed into like a statue water figure. "I see well I hope you find her, I have to good, I'll talk to you later," Syaoran was walking away. The owner of the shrine was watching Syaoran. His name was Limeshu Pershu he was a master in spirit's and stuff like that. "Syaoran," He called. Syaoran turned around and ran over to him and bowed politely. "Yes," He said.  
  
  
  
"Talking to the spirit's again I see," Master Limeshu. "Yes, Master, It seems that this lady lost her son and she can't find him." Syaoran said firmly. "Mmm, go sweep the front porch," Master Limeshu said. Syaoran bowed politely and left to do what he asked.  
  
  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo took a walk in there Kimonos over to the shrine to have some tea. "Sakura, I'm pretty Syaoran's okay," Tomoyo. "Maybe, but he loosed a lot of blood and he got stabbed in the back," Sakura said. "When you have this to Master Limeshu makes, you'll feel a lot better," Tomoyo said. Syaoran was beginning to sweep the front. "I wonder," Syaoran said under his breath. Syaoran looked at the small creek on the left of the shrine. Syaoran used his power to try to left to water. Syaoran was strain to lift a little bit of water.   
  
  
  
Master Limeshu felt him trying to use his power. "Syaoran stop!" He yelled running over to him. Syaoran stopped, he was feeling very dizzy. "I told you not to use your power until you fully heel," He said. Master helped Syaoran to his room for him to lie down. Sakura and Tomoyo finally got to the shrine. "Master Limeshu," Tomoyo called. "Syaoran get cleaned up and start dinner okay," Master Limeshu said walking out the room and out side.  
  
  
  
Syaoran changed his clothes into the outfit Rerun Kension wear's (a/n: Sorry if I spelled this wrong).  
  
  
  
"Ah, Good afternoon Tomoyo," Master Limeshu. Tomoyo and Sakura bowed politely. "I was wondering if you could make that tea I always drink, for my friend Sakura here, she need to relax," Tomoyo said. "Tomoyo, I not tense, just worried," Sakura protest. Master Limeshu laughed. "Come this way," He said. Sakura and Tomoyo followed after him into the tea house. Syaoran was in the tea room getting it ready for Limeshu. "Sit here, and my assistant well serve you your tea, ladies" He said walking out the door bowing.  
  
  
  
"Sakura your going to love this tea, sometime Eriol and I come here to relax after doing all that planning for the wedding," Tomoyo said. "Tomoyo I have this strange feeling something here's," Sakura said looking around. "Oh, really?" Tomoyo said taking out her camera. "Then I'll just record it,"   
  
  
  
Sakura blushed. "Tomoyo, I'm shocked you haven't stop recording things on tape,"  
  
  
  
Syaoran walked in with the tea. Sakura and Tomoyo were to rapped up in what they were talking they didn't notice Syaoran. Syaoran thought it was a good thing, he wasn't ready to see Sakura and the other's yet. Syaoran finished doing the tea, he poured each of them a cup and left the room. "Syaoran, you know who they were don't you?" Master Limeshu said. "Yes," Syaoran answered feeling heavy in his chest. "Then why don't you at least say hello," He said.   
  
  
"Because, I not ready to face her," He said. Syaoran looked down remembering the fight the had what he said everything, he felt terrible. "I see, well I know something that would cheer you right up," Master Limeshu said putting his arm around. "What?" Syaoran said. He's master sometime cheered him up by giving him thing or telling him stuff. Syaoran was looking at a case and bottles. "Shot them outside," Master Limeshu whispered to Syaoran. Syaoran smiled and ran outside sitting up the bottle and loading up the guns.  
  
  
  
"What do you think?" Tomoyo asked putting more tea and her cup. "It's the best," Sakura said gulping the last little bit of the tea in the kettle. "Good, we better get going, remember were supposed to meet Eriol at the mall," Tomoyo said getting up. "Your right, but can we come again tomorrow?" Sakura said sounding a little too excited. "Sure," Tomoyo said opening up the slid door. Sakura smiled walk out with her. Sakura and Tomoyo heard a shot for the back. Master Limeshu was cleaning up the tea house. Sakura and Tomoyo followed the shot and went to the back. "I can see him," Sakura said ducking to the side.  
  
  
  
"Great!" Tomoyo said recording.  
  
  
"Okay, on three," Sakura said. "On three, or after three?" Tomoyo said. "Tomoyo stop it, on three," Sakura said. Tomoyo nodded. "1........2........3!" Sakura and Tomoyo said together. Syaoran threw the gun in the air. Sakura jumped in the air and caught the gun. Sakura and Syaoran aimed it at each other's chest. "Syaoran!" Sakura said shockingly. Tomoyo came over. Syaoran put the gun down and walked away. "Syaoran wait!" Sakura said grabbing his hand. Syaoran felt the burning in his heart grow. He loved her, but he couldn't be around her, he always felt the need to kill himself around her with all the stuff he put her threw.  
  
  
  
"Sakura, don't come looking for me," Syaoran said. "What?" Sakura didn't know what he meant. "Syaoran I don't understand," Sakura said trying to hold back her tears. "You understand," Syaoran said slipping out of Sakura's grip, and jumped really high in the air. "Syaoran!" Tomoyo yelled still recording. "Sakura I don't know what he going threw, he just need time," Tomoyo said.  
  
  
  
Later on that afternoon, Sakura and Tomoyo told Eriol what happened. Eriol knew Syaoran wouldn't want to be around Sakura until he was ready. Sakura felt really bad. So Eriol promised to go see Syaoran to help him.   
  
  
  
"Ah, Eriol how nice to see you again," Master Limeshu said bowing. "Same here, is Syaoran around?" Eriol asked. "Yes, he's around back," Master Limeshu answered smiling. Eriol ran to the back of the shrine seeing Syaoran was talking to someone. "I'm glad you found him, what was he doing in the first place?" Syaoran said a water figure. When it answered him the speech sounding like an unknown language. Eriol didn't know Syaoran could speak to the dead. "Hey Syaoran!" Eriol yelled walking over to him. the figure turned back into water form.   
  
  
Syaoran looked down at the water. Eriol walked over to him and punch him in the face. Syaoran's eyes didn't have any emotion. "What the hell is your problem?" Eriol spat out. Syaoran didn't answer. "You know you, if you had a half a brain you would realize what your about to lose," Eriol said. "I not losing anything," Syaoran said. Eriol couldn't believe what Syaoran was saying. "Syaoran, Sakura loves you, and your walking away from her," Eriol said. "I already know, It's something I have to do," Syaoran said leaning on the railing of the bridge. "Really, It's all about you, what about the things that are close to you, what about everyone who helped you and made you to what you are to day, huh," Eriol said getting anger. "Because I don't want to, I don't want these feelings that continued to make me weaker and as long as I live with this I'll become weaker and weaker each day!" Syaoran yelled.   
  
  
"Syaoran stop this, Oni is gone, stop living in the past," Eriol said. Syaoran looked into Eriol's eyes and began to understand. He knew that Oni was dead but he felt lost in his feelings. How is she?" Syaoran asked. "Confused," Eriol answered. "She loves you Syaoran, you can't take that feeling away from her, and I know deep inside you feel the same way" Eriol said. "I'm not ready," Syaoran said. Eriol was looked at him as if he were crazy. "Meaning?" Eriol asked. "I not ready to face her yet, It's so much I have to do," Syaoran said. "Believe me, your ready," Eriol said patting him on the back. Syaoran smirked.  
  
  
Syaoran walked slowly to Sakura's house one night. It was really late and he knew she'd be sleep but he didn't care he wanted to see her. Syaoran walked around the back and climbed up the back and slipped in Sakura's room. Sakura was sleeping. Syaoran walked over to her bed side and kissed her softly on her lips waking her up. "Syaoran!" Sakura yelled. Syaoran put his finger on her lips. "Not so loud, Sakura," He said. "Oh Syaoran, I'm so glad your here" Sakura said jumping out if her clovers and hugging Syaoran.  
  
  
Syaoran smiled and hugged her back. "Syaoran why didn't you tell me you woke up?" Sakura said. Syaoran sighed knowing that he would have to tell her. "Because, I wasn't ready to ask you to-" Syaoran paused and sighed again. "Ask me what?" Sakura said confused. "Sakura, will you marry me?" Syaoran said showing her a green emerald ring with a diamond in the emerald. Sakura couldn't believe her eyes. "Syaoran, wow, I mean mmm" Sakura was speechless. "I thought green emeralds suit you better," Syaoran said. "Oh Syaoran, yes I marry you" Sakura said smiling and tears of joys steaming down her cheeks. 'Wow I can't believe Sakura didn't reject me.' Syaoran thought as Sakura slipped on the ring.  
  
  
  
Syaoran heard footsteps. "Oh on, It's Touya," Sakura said. "Hide!"   
  
  
  
"I see you soon then," Syaoran said diving out the window. "When?" Sakura as he floated from the window. Touya opened the door. Sakura looked out the window making sure Syaoran left. "Sakura what in the hell are you doing up," He said. "I w-was looking at the stars," Sakura lied. Touya looked at Sakura and saw something sparkly. "What is that?" Touya said pointing at the ring on Sakura's finger. "Something I found," She lied again. Touya walked over to her hand got a closer look at it. "Something you found huh?" Touya said knowing she was lying. "Sakura your lying to me" Touya said crossing his arms. "Your going to kill him if I told you aren't you?" Sakura said closing the window.  
  
  
  
Touya gave Sakura that look as if '_I'm not crazy you know'_ kind of look. "Okay, Syaoran asked me to marry him" Sakura said plugging her ears. Touya start yelling in cursing out loud. Saying the Syaoran was dead when he found him.   
  
  
  
The next morning Sakura went over Tomoyo's house and told her the good news. Tomoyo couldn't control herself. Tomoyo was screaming about doing a double wedding and stuff. Sakura thought that was a good Idea also. That Same day Syaoran told Eriol the good news. Eriol fainted when Tomoyo called him on his cell phone and told him they were going to have a double wedding. Syaoran sighed and told Tomoyo she was over doing it.  
  
  
**Okay everyone I'm going to make the next chapter really short so don't expect too much. PEACE  
  
~Sakura123~**  
  
  
  
  



	7. CH7

**Chapter 7: I'll love you 4ever  
  
  
~*~  
  
**

At least 2 months past. Syaoran, Eriol, Tomoyo and Sakura were planing there wedding. Syaoran told his sister's and they went crazy. and the wedding day was in two weeks. Touya gave Syaoran an okay to marry his Sakura but he told him "_If you break her heart I'll break your body in two"  
_  
Eriol invited Ruby and Suppi to the wedding since that was the only family he had left. Tomoyo invited her whole family, cousin's, nephew's you name it. Sakura invited Rita and the other's also.  


  
  
~*~  


Two week past like a sweet summer breeze. Syaoran was a little nervous and Tomoyo was some excited she fainted and was late. But all in all the wedding went very well. Tomoyo were the first to be wedded and Sakura was next. Syaoran and Eriol planned the honeymoon in Hawaii for three months.  
  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo were so excited to pack up there thing and go to Hawaii. Syaoran and Eriol wanted to see the Hula dancers. Sakura and Tomoyo didn't really mind that much.  
  
  
  


~*~  


  
One year past and Sakura told Syaoran her was going to be a father. He was to excited he pasted out because he couldn't breath. Five month later Tomoyo found out she was going to have a baby.   
  
  
  
Soon after three years of happy marriage. Syaoran was a father of two kids. And Eriol was father of twins and one boy. Eriol still get he's twins name confused.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


*The End*  
  
  


  
I hope you guys like this story. I haven't got any reviews but I still enjoyed writing this story. Sorry about the short chapter and sorry if you didn't like the ending, I'd be happy if you guys would tell me how you liked it. And I need 100% truth K.   
  
  
~Sakura123~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
